Melt
by Crizix
Summary: LinkxPikachu. Based  on the Vocaloid song "Melt". Pikachu has trouble preparing for her date, and once she's prepared, it rains! Could it get any worse for Pikachu? My very first fan-fic. Please be nice if you review.
1. Chapter 1

Crizix:  
Ah…Hello. I'm Crizix. This LinkxPikachu fan-fic (which is actually my first, written all the way back in 2009), is based on a Smash Bros. version of a PV for the Vocaloid song "Melt". So…I present the original story from 2009, which went through minor grammar and spelling checks. But before you can start laughing at the terribleness, here's a warning or two.

***I am terrible at imitating the personalities of characters that aren't mine (and this is me very first attempt of a fan-fic,) so if the characters seem to be out of their character, it's not my fault. (Which I know doesn't make sense.)***

Crizix:  
Also, please keep in mind that the Pikachu in this story is a girl, and that I made it so that Pokemon can talk to people.

Chapter I:

As the dawn starts to rise, and sunlight shatters through the gray force of night, I tumbled about in my pink bed, dreaming about that day. Then, hours later, when bright light flecks over my face, I opened my eyes drowsily. Yawning, I sat up and gazed out of the window, "Ahh, what a beautiful day." I whispered excitedly. "The bright blue skies, the puffy white clouds, the green, dew-drenched grass…Green! That reminds me!" My long, pointy ears perked up. "Link! Oh man! I gotta get ready!" I shot out of bed and went to get ready and to eat breakfast, which was a fruit salad.

I can dish out the perfect foods for a picnic any day, but I could never make myself look like a "true" girl. So I decided to visit Peach, who is, in my opinion, the queen of girliness.

As I was strolling through Mushroom Kingdom, I started thinking about Link. Was he already waiting for me at the oak tree? The mere thought of Link standing there, waiting got me running at full speed to Mushroom Castle.

I had a weird feeling in my throat as I reached out to the knocker and knocked. "Come on!" I told myself. "It's perfectly normal for girls to ask other girls for advice on stuff like this! …GAH!" I yelled just as Toad opened the door. "Is everything alright, Pikachu?" Toad asked in a panic. "Yes, I am. I just need to…uh…ask Peach for…err…some advice on…stuff." I replied hastily. How embarrassing, to be caught shouting for no reason like that. "Uhh…Okay. Follow me, then." Toad gestured me to come in, and I followed him to a huge, crimson, velvet door that was deep in the castle.

Failing to resist the urge to poke the cushy-looking door, I poked it very slowly. "It's like a pillow…" I thought to myself as I sunk my hand deeper into the plushy material. Toad sighed. "Please don't leave any paw-prints on the door. It's hard to wash the velvet…" Hearing this, I jerk my paw away, somewhat ashamed.

Finally, Toad opened the door. It turns out that this isn't really a room, but a balcony with a scenic view of the nearby forest. Peach was sitting at a circular Lilliputian table of holly, drinking tea. Althought I didn't know why, Ivysaur was also there with Samus, who wasn't wearing her power suit.

Peach noticed me and smiled. "Hi, Pikachu!" Samus and Ivysaur turned around. "What brings you here?" She waved at me, even though we were only two feet from each other.

As I was about to explain my invasive presence, Red hurled both sides of the door wide open. Well, that explains Ivysaur's presence, but if the door was any bigger, I bet that I would have gotten whacked.

"Red!" I growled. Red glanced down at me. "Oh, hi, Pikachu. Are you seeking advice for your date?" I felt my face turn pink at the word "date". "Date? Don't call it a date!" "A date…?" Peach and Samus stared at me in curious disbelief. I don't blame them, because I'm the last girl expected to let a guy take me on something as trivial as a date. I can't really explain it, but something tells me that Link is different…

After a few minutes of gaping at each other, Samus broke the silence. "So who are you going out with, Pikachu?" I glared at her for a second, then finally, I answered very slowly "…Link."

"Link?" Peach asked. "…Don't make me say it again…" I mumbled gruffly. "It's Link, then." Samus asserted. "…Yes. And my reason for being here is, as Red stated earlier…" I scowled at Red, who grinned sheepishly. "…Is for advice." I glanced down a couple of times in shame. "I knew it!" Peach yelled at thin air. "Don't worry, Pikachu, we'll help you!"

Peach paced over to me, snatched my hand, and dragged me to her room. Samus, Red, and Ivysaur probably came along for the heck of it. Man, I hope that there's no make-up involved…

Crizix:  
It sucks, I know, but it was the best I can do.

**Disclaimers:****  
Pikachu, Link, Peach, Samus, Red, Ivysaur, and all related terms belong to Nintendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Crizix:  
Hello again. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of "Melt", because here is the second chapter! This chapter was started in 2009, but was promptly stopped because the printer for the computer I stored the story in broke...Which sounds like a ridiculous reason to stop writing. However, that computer had (and still has to this day) absolutely NO connection to the Internet. So with the printer gone, my only option for ever sharing "Melt" with ANYONE was by copying the typed draft onto a piece of paper, word for word. I was way too lazy to do that, so I stopped working on the story altogether, and it was left untouched for months. In early 2010, I once again took up the story, but with a much slower pace than I did originally.

Crizix:  
...And that's the story behind the story. Well, anyway, I suppose that you're all bored with my way-longer-than-was-supposed-to-be behind-the-scenes thing. So now I'll just start the - no, wait. Sorry, but I have to address ONE more thing before I start the story.

**To Tealfrog26:**  
**Thank you so much for the review! My self-esteem was always low...I'll try to keep your advice in mind.**

Crizix:  
All right, all right. NOW here's the chapter!

Chapter II:

After what seems to be hours of total agony, a pine door was sluggishly thrown open, and I dragged myself out of the white powdery room, coughing. It was so exhausting to be in there, I couldn't even lift my head up to see where I was going. But I desperately wanted to look into a mirror or something, just to make sure that Peach didn't overdo it. I was wandering aimlessly, rubbing my face on the scratchy carmine carpet in hopes of seeing my potentially screwed-up reflection.

Eventually, I somehow made it to the courtyard, where the fountain was. I mustered up the last of my strength to crawl to the spring and to clamber up the gray stone. Never has it seemed so enormous! A bit of struggling, and finally making it to the pool of drizzling water and took a blurry glimpse of my rippled reflection. Staring at the crystal clear liquid made me feel thirsty, so I dunk my head in the fountain and took a refreshing sip of water. When I quenched myself, I noticed that misty white stuff was clouding the water's surface. At this, I sighed. Peach really did put too much make-up...

...I knew it. There really was no hope for me. I hung my head in despair and sighed again. What should I do? Should I even do anything at all? That instant, someone grabbed my head and patted it. (Ugh.) It was Red.

"Hey, Pikachuuuu..." Red grinned. "...What do you want?" I was already irritated. I didn't need him to annoy me more. "You're so mean." "So?" "So what? Be nice!" He tried to sound serious, but anyone could tell that he was just joking. "Why should I?" "Because. I said so." "That's not a reason." I replied sarcastically, even though I say the exact same thing all the time. Red stopped to think for a moment. "Well...Now it is!" He announced brightly. I rolled my eyes. "...Moron." "Aww, don't be such a jerk...Hey!" Red turned his attention from me to a coral pink daisy-like flower that just happened to be growing behind me.

He walked past me and towards the flower. He gently plucked it from the grassy field and motioned for me to come over. I dashed over to where he was, wondering what the meaning of this was. He then told me to close my eyes until he said to open them. "What? Why?" I queried. "There's no point in doing so." Red huffed. "Yes, there's a point. And relax! Everything's gonna be fine." He attempted to assure me, but I knew better than to believe that. I shook my head. "Oh yeah? That's what you said last time."

Red always gets people into trouble. Like that time when he convinced (more like pestered) Ike into helping him look for Marth's "diary". That idiot had somehow caught wind that Marth was camping in the Minish Woods that weekend, and he was positive that his "diary" was stashed away somewhere in his tent. So they went snooping around in there. And then when Marth wandered in to get something, he caught sight of Ike's headband, and...yeah. That didn't end too well.

"That was your fault! You didn't keep watch like you were supposed to!" He retaliated. True. I was. But fifteen minutes into the "operation", I either got lazy, got tired, or forgot what I was supposed to be doing, because I fell asleep on a tree branch. And when I woke up, I saw Marth walk out of the tent. And then it hit me: I was supposed to watch out for Marth and distract him if he came. But I failed...Whatever. It was too late now.

The two of them were in the hospital for quite some time. I visited them, of course. Even though the idea was stupid, I felt like it was my fault that it ended in failure, since I was supposed to be on lookout. The guilt surged through, and I decided to put my trust in Red. "...Fine. You win. But just this once." Red looked surprised. Then he broke into a smile. "Hooray for me!...All right. Now close your eyes."

I did as he instructed. But I was still a little nervous. What would he do? I felt something being tied around my right ear. The thing smelled of wildflower. Then I felt myself being lifted and carried. '...Wait, what? Red! What are you doing?' I wailed mentally. Finally, I was set down on semi-wet stone. "OK, now you can open your eyes." I blinked and looked around. Red was smiling, like he was admiring a piece of artwork. "...Well? What do you think? Go on, take a look." He said as he twisted my body so I would be facing the fountain. Confused, I peeked at my reflection.

"Hmm..." I looked at it long and hard. Apparently, Red tied the pink daisy around my right ear. It was itchy, but it also looked nice. I turned to Red with a slight smile. "...It's very nice. Thanks, Red." "You're welcome. Now hurry! You don't want to be late." "...Late?...Late..." I froze. Red's smile faltered a bit. "...Something wrong, Pikachu...?" "..."

Several moments of silence past before I screamed. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I'M SO LATE! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE STUFF WITH ME!"

And with that, I made a mad dash for my house, leaving Red to facepalm at my forgetfulness.

Crizix:  
...The ending might be random and rushed, but I really couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, this chapter went under heavier editing than I thought it would. Hah. Maybe I'll have Pikachu join me in the Author's Notes in the next chapter...Speaking of the next chapter, that probably won't get done until like a month or so, due to my lack of drive and constant Writer's Block. Man, I hate Writer's Block. It's so evil...

Crizix:  
So, one question: Am I doing any good? I would like to know how I can improve. If I can.

**Disclaimers:****  
Pikachu, Link, Peach, Samus, Red, Ivysaur, and all related terms belong to Nintendo.**


End file.
